(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the fabrication of integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to a method for improved control of a semiconductor-manufacturing environment.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The creation of semiconductor devices entails many interacting and mutually supporting technical disciplines, most of these disciplines address the technical aspects of creating semiconductor devices. Equally important is the support and technical capabilities of activities that are required in order to perform the creation of semiconductor devices in an organized and well-controlled manner. This is an aspect of semiconductor manufacturing control that is frequently addressed by software support packages under names like Manufacturing Information System, Management Information System, and the like. Such systems are typically and in the most general meaning required to provide on a real time basis all information of logistics and product flow that relates to the semiconductor manufacturing operation. For instance: what product is currently being produced using what tools and facilities, what for a particular product is the product yield, what are the yield detractors and are these yield detractors changing with time, tool status such as which tools are operational, which tools must be scheduled for Preventive Maintenance, status of new tools ordered and a plan to integrate new tools into current operations, and numerous other records that for instance effect purchasing, basic material supplies and the re-ordering of same, etc.
The overall objective of information handling that is associated with the manufacturing of semiconductor devices is cost control, any inefficiency in data handling results in loss of control and therefore in increased product cost. Since one of the main factors that contributes to product cost is incurred by the tools that are required to create semiconductor devices, control of these tools is essential to the success of a semiconductor manufacturing facility. This implies that tool status must be closely controlled in addition to all other tool-related factors that have a negative impact on product cost. This cannot be interpreted as meaning only that it must be possible to view or be informed about operational status of all tools at any given time, although that is certainly one of the basic requirements of a data handling system. In addition, it must be possible with a high probability of success to predict future tool performance so that a tool can be removed for maintenance or updating activities before the tool breaks down. It must further be possible to gain insight into particular activities within a given tool that have a negative impact on overall cost performance of the manufacturing facilities so that this negative effect can be eliminated or as a minimum can be reduced. Ideally, this level of control can be exercised without human intervention, in reality however human intervention is frequently required so that complex issues, which are either not predictable or which may be too cumbersome for software control functions, can be handled as soon as these issues arise. For this and other reasons is it a basic and essential requirement that operational capabilities, in whichever way they capabilities are provided, are as complete as possible and span the full scope of operational conditions and exceptions thereto. The invention provides for one aspect of tool control by providing an interface for effective control of production tools in a semiconductor-processing environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,386 (Lin et al.) shows a global view management system for semiconductor plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,417 (Pan et al.) shows an IC manufacturing control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,920 (Sato et al.) shows a system for management of a plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 51239,487 (Horejsi et al.) shows a CIM rework method.
A principle objective of the invention is to provide current and accurate information relating to tool status and tool scheduling requirements in a semiconductor-manufacturing environment.
In accordance with the objectives of the invention a new software support package is provided that monitors tool status and scheduling requirements in a semiconductor-manufacturing environment. A multiplicity of tools interfaces with a Manufacturing Execution system (MES) that is a functional component of the Operation and supervision integrated MES user Interface (OMI). A User Interface (UI) function, which is also part of the OMI, interfaces between a multiplicity of users (of the OMI functions) and the MES sub-component of the OMI system.